Sinner's Land
by RPWickit
Summary: AU. After being kidnapped from his own home, Hajime and fourteen other people must escape from an theme park island that seems to be abandon. While the way they uncovered a dark, forgotten secret that has haunt the island for many years. (Rate M for Mother of Loud Fuck Up Things.)


Chapter 1

Once a pond a time in a kingdom far, far away, there live two sisters. They live in a lovely castle with their royal parents. The youngest sister was known for being a trouble maker; she loves to cause chaos to anyone at any time. She also likes her fashion, wearing cute but sexy clothing on a daily basis. Unlike her younger sister, the older sister was more calm and some of a tomboy. She didn't hate "girly" clothing or the chaos her sister loves, she rather wears manly like clothing and protect her little sister from danger. One day, the queen and king died unexpectedly. After their parents were buried, the youngest took control of the throne. Even though she was older sister you would think the older sister would take the throne, but she never saw herself as a ruler a kingdom, she saw herself as a knight. Throughout her life, she protected her little sister from grave danger and she was skilled in sword fighting more than leading. So, she gave the throne to her sister. And everything was perfect...

...

"Hey, I think he's waking up."

Said an unknown voice, helping him out the blackness he was in. The voice was soft, calm and somewhat rough, but it was enough to break him out of the deep sleep he was in. He slowly opens his eyes. First, everything was blurry and colors are still mixing but after a few seconds have past everything came into focus. Facing down at him was a young man who seems to be around Hajime age. He had white hair which was messy and noted, he wore a plain white shirt with a red pattern in the front being slightly covered by his huge dark green jacket. As he looked up at the person, he could hear a continuous loud sound going on in the background.

{*BANG!... BANG!... BANG!... BANG!... BANG!..*}

"You look pretty out of it." said the pale strange giving him a hand to get up. "I don't blame you. Everyone else here probably feel the same." he lifted his hand to grabs the calm stranger's hand; he helps him up off the ground to a sitting position. Now staring face to face to the stranger, the stranger reaches towards a glass table next to them to get a full water bottle place on it, then giving the bottle to him. "Here, take this."

"Thank you." he said taking the bottle, opening the cap and drinking the fresh water inside. Hajime looked around the room they were in. The carpet that he was laying on was a bright red that's made out of expensive fabric that is soft as a cloud that you can sleep on. The glass table that the bottle was sitting on had detail designs that covered the table. Thought out the room were couches, tables, and chairs in three colors black, white and dark red. There were small statues of a creep cartoon bear place on some of the tables. There was a big frig full of food and water bottles that where the bottle had come from. The walls were a tan color and full of fancy detail. The ceiling was pure white and had pictures of the same creepy bear carved into the ceiling. There were no windows in the room but there were no need to because it was very bright by the lights on the ceiling. The room itself was huge, it could easily fit thirty people inside and there still be tones of space. He also notices that they weren't alone.

{*BANG!... BANG!... BANG!... BANG!... BANG!..*}

There were fourteen other people in the room or with him and the stranger, they were around the same age as he was as well as the guy who sat in front of him and they were spread out across the room. He could see a girl with red hair, red and white tie and a camera around her shoulder sitting on a black couch with a blond ponytail little girl having a small talk that he couldn't hear. Near one of the far away walls was a somewhat fat guy with a chef hat flirting with two other girls, one had her hair dyed three different colors who gave off a punk look slowly scooted away with a fake smile from the guy, while the other who's blond hair, skin, and bright blue eyes made her beauty off the charts looked at him oddly. Nearby the beauty blond was a pale guy with a long purple scarf, a long black jacket and black and gray hair sitting in a chair behind her shaking his head as he listens to them talk. On the right side of him was a light pink hair girl in a black hoody looking blankly at the floor, in deep thought what he could tell. On the left side of him not too far away was a purple hair girl patching up a bright pink haired guy in a yellow jumpsuit arm with band aids, the arm was very beaten up completely bruised from his shoulder to his hand with small cuts here and there.

{*BANG!... BANG!... BANG!... BANG!... BANG!*}

Everyone else was at the only door in the entire room. The door was very out of a place of the gorgeous room because it was a bleak, metal door. While everything else in the room was grand, the door itself was dark and somewhat sad. They were beating the door; they throw everything they could at the door. Chairs, tables, the small bear statues and themselves at the door, causing the banging sound that he had heard. All of them had many bruises and cuts all over their bodies by slamming their body at the door. They pant heavily and wipe their face to remove the sweat from their face. The one person who's doing the most work was a dark skin and a long brown haired girl, punching and kicking the door with all she strength. Shouting "GOD DAMNIT!" once in awhile.

{*BANG!... BANG!... BANG!... BANG!... BANG!... BANG!..*}

"My name is Nagito Komaeda." said the stranger in front of Hajime, pulling his attention back to the stranger's face. "And as you notice right now, we're in a small dilemma..."

"Small dilemma MY ASS!" said a buzz cut, baby-faced, a small man in a black suit leaning over, placing his hands on his knees sweating like a storm. "We've been kidnapped from our own homes! Shoved onto a plan by people in dumb black and white bear costumes with blades pointing at our backs! Then after a four hour trip on that plan, they put bags over our heads and trapped use in this room without saying a single word! THEN, once they did say something, all they FUCKING said was 'Welcome to Sinner's Land!' with a goofy ass voice!"

"Calm down Fuyuhiko." said a light gray, braided girl said taking her glasses off to wipe the fog off from the body heat that she worked up. "I know that you are mad, scared and confuse, we all are. But that is not an excuse to blow up one someone who's trying to help people to stay calm."

Fuyuhiko didn't say anything, all he did is gave another hard kick at the door. After that, he walked over to a nearby chair, sat down and put his face in his hands. The girl in the glasses sighed and face the purple haired girl who had finish patching the guy's arm. "Mikan, can you check...umm." She turns to him. He, realizing that she didn't know his name gave her his name. "Oh, um it's Hajime Hinata."

"Hajime's eye, it doesn't look great."

Hajime places his hand on his eye, an instant pain came once he did. Nagito moved to the red chair behind him to make room for Mikan to sit down and work on Hajime's eye. She pulled out a cotton ball and a small bottle isopropyl alcohol out of a large pocket in her white apron. She opens the cap, put the cotton ball over the top of the bottle, turning the bottle on its side to pour out some of the alcohol, then put the cap back on, put it on the side and get to work on his wounds.

"Um... T-this might hurt a bit..." Mikan said placing the cotton ball under his eye. The liquid stung his face a little causing him to flinch but after a while the stinging as faded into nothing. He could feel her shaking slightly as she rubs the Isopropyl around his eye. "O-oh dear... Not only you have a black eye, but a giant, deep cut as well. Oh dear..."

"How did I get a black eye in the first place?" Hajime asked.

"It happened once we got off the plan." Hajime turn around to face the girl in a hoody, now noticing that she had a small rocket ship hair clip on the right side of her head. "Once we landed onto the ground, you were still passed out at that time. Since you were out cold, _they_ have to pick you up and carry you to this room."

"They?"

"The cultist." she replied, sending dread down a pond him. "At least, what we are calling them for right now."

"What else could they be?" the red hair girl said. "They were all wearing the same costume and acted the same was. That screams cultist to me."

"No matter the least." the girl in the hoody said. "They have to carry you all the way over to this room, while like Fuyuhiko said, the rest of us have to wear bags over our head and blades behind our backs. Once in the room, they remove the bags over our heads and force us to sit down; you were the last one to enter the room. Instead of placing you on one of the several chairs and couches in the room, they designed to throw you harshly into the room. You landed face first onto the edge of the glass table right next to you cut your eye and then slammed into the chair behind you. Which only not just it was curl for them to do that, it causes, even more, fear and panic in the room then there already was. Did I miss anything?"

"You forgot the part where Mikan was shaking and crying like a baby while Nagito pulled the glass out of his face." said the girl in the ponytails. "For crying out loud, she's supposed to be the _Ultimate Nurse_ but she was too big of a wimp to pull out a shard of glass!"

"She was scared out of her mind." said the pink hair guy. "There was no way she could pull the glass out without making it worse. I don't blame her, though, we all were scared shitless."

Hajime realizes something; these people who are trapped with him are the Ultimate Students from Hope's Peak. Hope Peak was a school that was hailed as the best school on earth. Whoever ever gets into that school will be guaranteed for success. There were three things you need to factor in to get in, Hope's Peak need to search you out, you need to be in the thirteen to twenty-one age range, and you need to be the best in a certain area of talent. When they mean the best in a certain talent, they mean the very best in a certain talent. Whoever got a pick is called the Ultimate Student of that talent, like the Ultimate Pop star or The Ultimate Gambler. Everyone in this room was hand pick by Hope's Peak to attend the academy. Well, suppose to attend Hope's Peak. Now they were trapped in some sort of cult and no signs of escape. Then, he remembered else.

"Did anyone else here get a phone call from Hope's Peak before getting kidnapped?" Hajime asked looking around the room after Mikan finish cleaning his wound.

"Huh, you got that too?" said the get in the chef hat. "So it wasn't just me?"

"Me too!" the punk girl said raising her hand. "I got that call too, only seconds before strange people in bears mask started breaking down my front door and a can full of gas crashing through my window!"

"I as well receive a phone call from Hope's Peak before being taken." said the beautiful blond.

Around about the room, people raising their hands and describing the same incident. They receive a strange phone call from the so called headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy who had a cartoonish voice, calling about a last minute decision they made for a _special project_ and need to go on a trip on an airplane for that _project_. Then once he said, "...the time that you need to leave for the trip is...Well, right now!" A can full of sleeping gas crash through the window and filled the air before while unknown people breaking and entering into their house before they pass out. Then they, except for Hajime, wake up on an airplane full of people in a creepy black and white bear suit just staring at them while sharp blades pointing at their backs, and the rest is history.

"This is really creepy..." said the red-haired girl said wrapping her arms around herself.

"This is beyond creepy." the punk girl shivered. "This is straight out of some horror movie!"

"You know what else what I found scary?" the dark skin girl asked will getting another kick at the metal door. "The fact my parent's disappeared once the phone started ringing."

"Oh yeah!" shouted the punk girl. "That was very weird. On minute they were there home with me, next minute there gone!"

"I assume that this happened to everyone as well..." said the girl in the glasses. Everyone in the room shook their head in a yes manner. silence struck the room, no one talked until a big, muscle man with a black spiky hair spoke. "There's something else that I notice, something that is bugging me more than anything right now."

"How could anything be more disturbing and mysterious than anything we just discuss now?" the pink hair guy mumbled as he places his hands on his face.

"Well I just counted the room, there's fifteen of us."

"So?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"So if I'm remembering the phone call correctly, shouldn't there be seventeen of use?"

Hajime counted the people in the room in the response to the question, the creepy phone call repeating inside his head as he did so. As like the guy just said, there were fifteen people in the room. He counted again just to make sure that he counted right the first time, and the same number came up fifteen. He notices that other people were counting as well to confirm that the guy was right. There were only fifteen of the seventeen students that were supposed to be in the room.

"How the fuck did no one notice this?!" Fuyuhiko shouted, standing up to face everyone else in the room. "We've been in here for six hours and no one counted the room?!"

"Wait, we've been in here for six hours?!" Hajime shouted.

"A full six hours..." Nagito replied. "And you just slept through it."

A gasp came from the blond beauty. "I just realized something. When we were on the plane, I panicky looked around. Even then, there were only fifteen of us still."

"W-w-what happen t-to the other two?.." asked Mikan who looks like she was close to tears.

"Once again," Fuyuhiko said. "How the fuck did no one notice?"

"I guess we were so focused on getting out of here that we overlook that information." Nagito said calmly. Hajime looked at him. _How the hell can he be so calm? Did he go through lots of traumas or something?_

{*Click*}

A sound that came from the beaten door, everyone in the room went completely silent. People who were sitting at the time stand up, Hajime picked himself off the floor to face the door with everyone else. They just stared at the door as another sound came from the door.

{*Click*}

"Someone opening the door..." whispered the red haired girl.

"W-w-w-what are we going to d-do?.." stuttered Mikan, shaking like a tree in a wind storm.

"We're going to kick their ass, that what we are going to do." the dark skin girl said pinching her hand with her fist.

"How?" asked the pink haired guy. "Haft of use is beaten up and num from trying to break the door down, we have no weapons to fight with, there are tones of cultist running about with blades, most likely ready if one of use runs out, we don't know where we are, we have no way to escape, and we don't know if any of them have a gun or not. We are powerless!"

"No, we're not." The girl in the hoody said. She points to a small bear statue. "We can use that as a weapon."

"Yeah, I saw this in a movie once." The blond beauty said with a huge smile. "The main character was hiding from a serial killer. He hides behind a door that he locked, but the killer saw him and was breaking down the door. So he grabs a heavy object and hides beside the door. Once the killer breaks down the door, he smashes the object on top of the killer's head, grab the knife that the killer was holding and ran off."

"We can just do that!" the punk girl cheered. "And then we have a fighting chance! Oh, maybe one of use can get in one of the suits and seek out a way out!"

"Wouldn't one of them notice one of use is missing if we do that?" said the red-haired girl. "And anyway, what if there are more than one cultist outside?"

"Then, if we go through with this plan..." The girl the glasses signed sadly. "And if there's more that one cultist...We may have no but to kill to get out." a long silence came, no one spoke until Mikan spoke.

"I-is k-k-killing really the answer?" Mikan stuttered now in tears.

"It's a fight for survival." the guy in the purple scarf said, getting everyone's attention. "Animal do this all the time. If the times are dire and there's no way to escape or nothing to eat, killing is the only option they have left if they wanted to or not just to survive..."

{*Click. Click. Click.*}

Silence came once more as the door slowly came unlock. The girl with the glasses grabbed the statue and walked to the side of the door. She lifted her arms above her head, waiting for whoever is unlocking the door to open it and walk in. Most of them didn't want to end another life just to escape, even if they kidnapped them. But what else can they do, they have no other plan... The bent, metal door open, second seems like days as it did. Some of the people, including Hajime, turned away as the girl slammed the statue onto the unexpected person's head...

End of Chapter 1

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger but I had to... This was an old fic I wrote a year ago and stop, so I decided to continue it. So I'm trying to go with a Abandoned by Disney thing with this. (Well, what I remember anyway.) The second chapter were those elements will come in. (Were I left off pretty much.) Please review, I would get better if you don't. Anyway, have a good day or night.**


End file.
